


Alinhavo

by nunyan



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tailoring, M/M, Romance, Tailor AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunyan/pseuds/nunyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca acreditou que ter um ajudante e aprendiz fosse uma boa ideia e, às vezes, Taekwoon se arrependia da decisão tomada em um momento de lapso. Mas parecia tão simples e tão vantajoso àquele ponto, que ele se perguntava o que havia de errado, o porquê da sensação de desconforto e inadequação. </p><p>Maldito Lee Hongbin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alinhavo

**Author's Note:**

> Aproveitando toda a coisa do MV de 'Blossom Tears' e panz, acabei escrevendo essa coisinha, principalmente porque eu estava em crise de abstinência. Eu sei que as coisas pra quem escrever em português aqui não são as mais favoráveis, mãs a gente nunca sabe quem vai encontrar essa fic, hahaah. E eu queria postar essa fic em algum outro lugar, como um capítulo único.
> 
> Mil perdões pelos erros, essa fic ainda não foi betada. Boa leitura a todos :3
> 
> (essa fic também foi postada no social spirits)

 

 

 

“Taekwoon-ah!” Ele ouviu. Ou talvez tivesse sido apenas sua imaginação pregando-lhe uma peça, constatou, ao olhar para a figura sentada do outro lado do ateliê, os olhos do rapaz fixos no livro a sua frente.

Nunca acreditara que ter um ajudante e aprendiz fosse uma boa ideia e às vezes Taekwoon se arrependia da decisão tomada em um momento de lapso. Ele gostava de trabalhar em silêncio, mesmo que vez ou outra o som do material que ele utilizava preenchesse o ateliê. O barulho da máquina era bem vindo, quase como música para seus ouvidos enquanto a agulha guiava a linha através do tecido, cada ponto preenchendo-o com o contentamento sútil do orgulho pelo trabalho bem executado. Da mesma forma, o barulho da tesoura fazendo seu próprio caminho pelo tecido, fazendo surgir as mais diversas e estranhas formas que, moldadas e postas juntas, seriam capazes de satisfatoriamente se ajustarem às curvas do corpo de alguém.

A presença de Hongbin ali, ao contrário, não era tão natural. Sua voz quebrava o silêncio inesperadamente, sem inspirar em Taekwoon a mesma harmonia que seus utensílios, e ele não se acostumava àquilo. Talvez nunca fosse se acostumar à forma como ele gostava de falar sobre o que lhe vinha à cabeça, muitas vezes sem se importar se Taekwoon o estava ouvindo ou não – ele nunca ouvia, então seria incapaz de reproduzir as informações passadas, mas isso não o impedia de ficar com a voz dele gravada na cabeça, ecoando sem parar, chamando seu nome, sem lhe dar descanso sequer quando ele ia dormir.

“Taekwoon-ah!” Devia ser sua imaginação de novo. Se ele ignorasse, seria capaz de se ver livre de tamanho tormento? “Taekwoon-ah!” Maldito Lee Hongbin, afinal de contas, por não parar de falar sequer quando estava de boca fechada. “Taekwoonie-hyung?”

Levantou a cabeça mais uma vez, decidido a certificar-se, mais uma vez, de que Hongbin estava em silêncio. Encontrou-o olhando para ele com uma expressão irritada no rosto, olhos quase lançando raios sobre ele.

“Sim?” A expressão no rosto do mais novo suavizou, suas feições parecendo mais neutras.

“Está ficando tarde.” Taekwoon olhou pela janela, confirmando as palavras dele. “Você ainda vai ficar aqui por muito tempo?”

“Não.”

“Eu vou preparar o jantar então.” Ele anunciou, fechando o livro e andando em direção aos fundos do ateliê.

Era útil tê-lo por perto, admitiu para si mesmo, com um suspiro. Sem Hongbin ele perderia tempo cozinhando para si mesmo, limpando, organizando, tempo que ele poderia gastar trabalhando. Com o aumento da demanda ele mal teria tempo para essas tarefas corriqueiras.

Custava-lhe pouco também, tê-lo por perto. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era oferecer comida e um lugar onde ele pudesse dormir, além de transmitir-lhe o que ele sabia e um pouco de dinheiro toda semana. Parecia tão simples, tão pouco e tão vantajoso àquele ponto, que ele se perguntava, às vezes, o que havia de errado, o porquê da sensação de desconforto e inadequação.

Maldito Lee Hongbin.

 

*

 

O sol nascia e se punha e isso deveria ser o suficiente para que todos os dias fossem iguais.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse convencê-lo de que os dias de fato eram iguais uns aos outros.

O mundo estava em constante alteração ao seu redor, ele percebeu. E, mais que isso, mesmo que o mundo não estivesse nessa constante alteração, _ele_ não parecia disposto a deixar seu mundo inalterado.

Hongbin chegou em uma manhã no final do inverno.

Sorriso tímido, olhos suplicantes, dedos das mãos nervosamente entrelaçados uns nos outros. Parecia prestes a sair correndo a qualquer minuto, mas incapaz de fazê-lo por qualquer força de vontade intrinsecamente ligada a seus ossos e músculos, impedindo-o de concretizar o intento.

Não tinha outro lugar para ir, o que sobrava de sua dignidade guardada pelo medo, pela insegurança. Oferecia um trato razoável e ele se viu aceitando o que o garoto tinha a oferecer, todas aquelas promessas e esperanças que ele trazia no olhar.

“Está com fome?” Taekwoon perguntou, ainda analisando cada traço, cada sinal que ele lhe dava, decidindo se começaria a confiar nele naquele instante ou não.

“Um pouco.”

Taekwoon se deu conta da pequena mentira posteriormente, quando Hongbin se mostrou faminto. Taekwoon não se incomodou no entanto, ele não esperava menos de alguém que não tinha para onde ir e se preocuparia caso ele não agisse daquela forma, sem saber o que esperar de alguém que consegue mascarar a própria fome – talvez ter suas coisas roubadas, depois que ele roubasse o que lhe conviesse para satisfazer o apetite?

Talvez pudesse confiar nele um pouco.

 

*

 

Taekowoon não estava acostumado a muitas coisas quando ele aceitou ter Hongbin por perto.

Ele não estava acostumado aos sorrisos e à voz, é claro. Não estava acostumado com o fato de ter que dividir o espaço, dividir os dias e as noites, a ver constantemente o olhar de admiração e curiosidade, a ter outra pessoa em mente em coisas quotidianas, como comprar comida, tampouco estava acostumado a ter alguém mexendo em suas coisas.

Por isso ele avançara na direção de Hongbin sentindo a irritação preenchê-lo por inteiro ao vê-lo mexendo em seu ateliê. Ele tinha um jeito próprio de organizar as próprias coisas que não dizia respeito a ninguém, nem mesmo Hongbin.

E mesmo seus desenhos eram um território completamente fora dos limites para ele, uma vez que eram apenas trabalho em progresso que ele preferia que ninguém visse até estar terminado – o lado de sua alma que correspondia à alma de um artista falando mais alto.

“O que está fazendo?” Perguntou arrancando os papeis de sua mão.

“Eu estava apenas olhando.” Ele respondeu assustado. “Eles são muito bonitos, eu...” Sua voz foi sumindo até virar apenas um murmúrio. “Eu gosto deles.”

Taekwoon de repente se sentiu envergonhado de seu comportamento e sabia que precisava pedir desculpas, mas as palavras não saiam e ele estava importante ante o olhar de Hongbin, até que o rapaz simplesmente se afastou.

“Obrigado.” Taekwoon finalmente conseguiu balbuciar, agradecendo pelo elogio.

Naquela noite, Taekwoon se aproximou de Hongbin que estava sentado na poltrona da pequena varanda que o pequeno apartamento sobre o ateliê possuía. Ele estava concentrado e não o notou se aproximar. Fazia alguns traços em uma folha de papel em branco, rabiscos que aos poucos ganhavam forma – a forma de um vestido simples, porém que parecia a Taekwoon de uma sutil elegância. Ele se recostou ao batente da porta, observando, uma de suas mãos no bolso da calça, a outra levando de tempos em tempos a xícara contendo chá aos lábios.

Hongbin afinal pareceu notar que estava sendo observado, virando o rosto de modo a encarar o mais velho por sobre o ombro, sua face imediatamente se tornando um pouco mais pálida.

“Oh, eu estava... apenas...” Ele tentou justificar-se, desviando o olhar de Taekwoon e pousando o braço sobre a folha de papel a sua frente, cobrindo o próprio desenho – ou pelo menos tentando, mas sem conseguir fugir do olhar analítico de Taekwoon. Ele parecia não saber o que dizer, tendo as palavras morrido sem que ele concluísse a linha de raciocínio, se é que havia alguma, para começar.

“Eu gostei.” O mais velho disse simplesmente, sua voz saindo segura, vendo a cor voltar ao rosto do mais novo, enquanto ele voltava a encará-lo, espanto em seus olhos.

“Meus traços ainda são grosseiros e não delicados como os seus, mas... que bom.” Ele tinha razão sobre os próprios traços. Ele tinha uma mão pesada e talvez lhe faltasse um pouco de proporcionalidade, mas ele tinha bom gosto. Se continuasse praticando certamente faria desenhos que se aproximariam da perfeição.

Taekwoon viu Hongbin sorrir, orgulhoso de si mesmo, as covinhas se insinuando ligeiramente em seu rosto. Então ele simplesmente se virou e voltou para a sala, seu chá começando a ficar mais frio do que ele gostaria que estivesse.

 

*

 

Hongbin tinha modos polidos, olhos brilhantes e curiosos e uma predisposição invejável. Aceitara as tarefas que Taekwoon impusera sem reclamar, pelo menos não a princípio. Além disso, ele parecia não se importar em limpar e cozinhar e desempenhava essas tarefas com alguma maestria, ainda que não fosse realmente obrigado a fazê-lo, uma vez que Taekwoon queria apenas que ele cuidasse do ateliê vez ou outra.

Hongbin choramingava às vezes, no entanto, quando Taekwoon dava-lhe um livro novo para ler tão logo descobrisse que ele havia terminado o anterior. Mas não era como se o mais velho não compreendesse as necessidades e a impaciência de uma mente jovem e lépida que via na teoria algo sacal que de pouco adiantava.

“Eu quero fazer alguma coisa em vez de apenas ler, Taekwoon-seonsaengnim _._ ”

“Você vai fazer algo tão logo esteja preparado.” Taekwoon falava em resposta, utilizando um tom calmo e contido, mas com um olhar que tinha todas as ameaças do mundo e Hongbin bufava, fechava a cara por algum tempo, depois suspirava, vencido, e voltava para seu livro, sem falar mais nada.

Ele não iria ficar calado para sempre, Taekwoon sabia.

Taekwoon percebeu, em algum dia em meados de maio, Hongbin se aproximar cautelosamente do local onde ele estava desenhando os moldes da próxima peça que faria. Apesar de sua concentração ter sido reduzida drasticamente, Taekwoon fingiu em meio a olhadelas na direção do garoto, que ele sabia o que estava fazendo, as formas que ele sabia que precisaria desenhar haviam sumido da sua cabeça, escondendo-se em algum lugar onde ele não podia recuperar, não com o olhar tão atento de Hongbin em sua direção.

“Você terminou o último livro que eu te dei?” Perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos moldes que ele estava tentando terminar de desenhar.

“Eu estava cansado de ver tantas letras na minha frente, tava quase caindo de sono. Então eu pensei em aprender alguma coisa apenas observando. Juro que vou ficar calado, Taekwoonie-hyung.” Era a primeira vez que ele usava outro tratamento que não o formal.

“Não me chame assim. E é melhor você voltar pros livros.” Falou ainda sem encará-lo.

“Mas, hyung, eu não consigo entender mais. Preciso variar um pouco.” Utilizou aquele tom de voz que se assemelhava a um choramingar.

“Você vai poder variar quando tiver lido tudo.” Sua resposta padrão.

“Mas por quê?! Eu desconcentro você por acaso?” Taekwoon finalmente levantou os olhos de seu trabalho, olhando para um ponto qualquer à sua frente, enquanto Hongbin esperava uma resposta, frustrado.

“Espero que você tenha um bom olho. Eu preciso de alguns tecidos, eu vou mostrar pra você. E se tiver ajuda de algum vendedor pra identificar cada um deles, eu vou saber.” Sua voz continua uma ameaça implícita, assim como seus olhos, e certamente sua expressão facial não era a mais amigável, mas isso não impediu o rosto de Hongbin de se iluminar.

“Certo.”

Não era uma tarefa difícil nem era tão importante, mas Taekwoon não queria ser tão inocente e crédulo quanto a ela. Talvez tenha sido seu comportamento racional, no entanto, que fez surgir uma sensação de contentamento ao ver Hongbin de volta tempos depois, orgulhoso de si mesmo e do sucesso de sua missão.

“Muito bem.” Taekwoon o elogiou e o viu se animar como uma criança ao receber um elogio dos pais. Taekwoon não pode evitar um ligeiro sorriso de brotar em seus lábios, que ele escondeu de Hongbin.

 

*

 

Hongbin também tinha tato com as pessoas.

Sempre que um cliente chegava, seja novo ou antigo, Hongbin o saudava com um cumprimento cordial e um sorriso daqueles que era capaz de fazer surgir as covinhas que usualmente se escondiam em seu rosto perfeitamente esculpido.

Não surpreendia Taekwoon que ele pudesse lidar com seu temperamento tão bem - às vezes ele questionava o senso de autopreservação de seu aprendiz, mas não deixava de ser um tanto admirável. Principalmente considerando que a cada dia que passava ele sentia mais e mais incapaz de lidar com as pessoas, passando a irritar-se com maior facilidade quando ele percebia a presença de alguém diferente por perto.

Ele começava a questionar a necessidade de Hongbin de ser sempre tão ridiculamente sorridente, de puxar assunto e incentivar que as pessoas continuassem falando e falando sem parar.

Ele estava cansado. Não estava acostumado com tanto falatório e se cansava só de imaginar o esforço que seria necessário para que ele conversasse metade do que Hongbin era capaz. Definitivamente era exigir demais de suas parcas habilidades sociais.

“Por que você faz isso?” Taekwoon não conseguiu parar as palavras antes que elas pulassem de sua boca em algum dia no final da primavera.

“Isso o quê?” Hongbin perguntou de volta, confuso e assustado pelo tom irritado.

“Conversar com as pessoas, rir como se as estivesse incentivando a falar mais.”

“É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Estou apenas sendo educado.”

“E é irritante.”

“Oh.” Ele soltou como se tivesse compreendido subitamente a resposta para uma pergunta que só aparentemente era complexa, daquelas perguntas que revelava toda sua simplicidade quando finalmente a resposta era descoberta. E então ele sorriu após alguns segundos, a boca perfeitamente moldada revelando dentes alinhados, a movimentação de seus músculos revelando as covinhas.

Taekwoon ainda pode ver o brilho nos olhos castanhos, mesmo que ele tenha piscado algumas vezes, os cílios longos movimentando-se para cima e para baixo enquanto tudo parecia se encaixar em sua mente.

Resolveu ignorar tudo aquilo, esperando por uma explicação, ignorando até mesmo que ele não se sentia irritado por _aquele_ sorriso.

“Você está com ciúmes.” Afirmou como se fosse a coisa mais divertida – aquilo definitivamente era irritante.

Ele não estava com ciúmes. Ele não podia estar.

Sentir ciúmes pressuporia que ele estava apegado a Hongbin e ele nunca poderia dizer que tinha esse tipo de ligação com alguém, principalmente com um pirralho como ele. Só porque ele era gentil, tinha uma presença que parecia mudar completamente o ateliê só pelo simples fato de estar ali, tinha um sorriso que parecia encantar todo mundo?

Só porque ele cuidava dele e não fugia ao primeiro sinal de tempestade no céu escuro que eram os olhos de Taekwoon?

Só porque começava a se irritar com toda aquela atenção que ele recebia e dava para os outros?

Ele não estava com ciúmes.

“Eu não estou com ciúmes.”

“Eu não sabia que seus clientes eram tão importantes assim, hyung. Eu vou ser menos irritante então. Não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou roubar eles de você.”

Oh. Os clientes.

“Não seja estúpido.” E se virou para sair da presença do mais novo, ouvindo uma risada abafada atrás de si.

Maldito Lee Hongbin.

 

*

 

Seus olhos de repente pousaram sobre a figura de Hongbin. Ele era alto, deveria ter mais de 1,80cm, pelo que ele conseguia supor. Não era sua culpa que um de seus clientes fosse mais alto que a média e ele precisasse de um manequim para fazer alguns ajustes, dada a necessidade de Sanghyuk se ausentar da cidade – sem falar na ausência de um manequim adequado desde que ele levara o que possuía para que alguém o consertasse.

“Hongbin.”

“O quê?”

“Vá tomar banho.”

“O quê?! Mas eu tomei banho não faz uma hora.” Era compreensível que Hongbin estivesse tão surpreso pelo súbito pedido, mas Taekwoon não se importava com qualquer reclamação que o mais novo tivesse a fazer.

“Não questione e vá. Depois volte aqui, Preciso que me faça um favor.” Hongbin olhou para ele com a expressão em branco, depois revirou os olhos, provavelmente pensando que Taekwoon não veria, mas Taekwoon estava ocupado demais com a camisa que tinha em mãos para se incomodar com as reações do garoto aos seus pedidos.

Hongbin foi sem questionar e voltou quinze minutos depois. Taekwoon o observou por alguns segundos antes de assentir em aprovação.

“Vista isso.” Entregou as peças nas mãos de um aturdido Hongbin que piscou algumas vezes antes de entender – ou melhor, de compreender o que lhe fora ordenado. “Preciso fazer alguns ajustes antes que o dono delas venha buscá-las.”

“Mas, hyung...”

“Você questiona demais e obedece de menos.”

Ele ouviu Hongbin suspirar antes de por as peças de um lado e timidamente retirar as próprias roupas, de costas para Taekwoon.

Delicadamente ele vestiu cada peça, olhando de soslaio vez ou outra para se certificar de que Taekwoon não o observava, mas ele parecia distraído demais com os próprios croquis para se importar.

“Pronto, hyung.” Chamou a atenção do mais velho que então passou a analisá-lo detidamente.

Taekwoon sabia que tinha uma capacidade de percepção acima da média, satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter acertado ao notar que as medidas do mais novo se assemelhavam ao do dono daquelas roupas, mas o impressionara ver Hongbin vestido. Ele então se aproximou devagar notando os músculos de Hongbin tensionarem por baixo do tecido. Buscou os olhos do garoto e notou o desconforto por ser observado com tanta atenção. Suas mãos tentavam manter a camisa fechada, dada a ausência de botões, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por não ter vestido uma camiseta por baixo, ainda que estivesse particularmente quente aquele dia.

Taekwoon então virou-se e pegou alguns alfinetes, aproximando-se em seguida para marcar o local onde os botões deveriam ficar. Fechou a camisa e escolheu o melhor local para o segundo botão – o primeiro invariavelmente localizado no colarinho. Suas mãos trabalhavam com cuidado para não furar o tecido desnecessariamente, nem furar a si mesmo ou Hongbin.

Não pode deixar de notar que o rapaz estava envolvido em uma aura de frescor após o banho. Seu nariz de repente sendo invadido pelo cheiro de limpeza que emanava dele mais uma fragrância que provavelmente só poderia ser descrita como “Hongbin”. Havia também um pouco de impaciência e nervosismo que ficava evidente pela forma como ele movia a cabeça para olhar o que Taekwoon estava fazendo e depois encarar um ponto qualquer na parede, e tentava manter o próprio corpo no lugar.

“Eu sei que são roupas masculinas comuns, mas elas são bem bonitas.” Comentou tentando quebrar o silêncio. Talvez ele tivesse razão a julgar pelo tecido e pela forma como ela caía nos braços, no tronco, nos quadris e nas pernas de Hongbin. Ele então estava demarcando a localização dos botões no colete azul marinho.

“Elas ficam bem em você.” Ele disse sem exatamente pensar no que estava dizendo, e Hongbin mais uma vez movimentou a cabeça de modo a olhar para a parede, longe do rosto de Taekwoon.

“Obrigado.” Ele murmurou em resposta quase inaudivelmente, tão baixo que ele não conseguia ter certeza de que Taekwoon o ouvira.

“Pronto. Tenha cuidado ao tirá-las.” Avisou enquanto conferia se a camisa branca fora fechada corretamente, se um dos lados não estava passando do outro no comprimento.

Hongbin retirou o colete um tanto quanto desajeitadamente, mas sem grandes problemas. Retirar a camisa branca, no entanto, seria um pouco mais difícil, Taekwoon percebeu, resolvendo ajudá-lo, segurando a parte inferior da camisa e puxando-a delicadamente para cima, enquanto Hongbin se deixava despir, até que apenas os braços de Hongbin estivessem envoltos pelo tecido.

Eles estavam tão próximos que Taekwoon podia quase sentir a textura da pele de Hongbin só de olhar para ela. Ele até mesmo sentiu seu braço ser impelido a mover-se na direção da cintura do mais novo, como se uma força o puxasse. Tentou manter o controle, sem saber o que estava acontecendo com ele, seus batimentos cardíacos de repente acelerados e incertos.

Hongbin não pode deixar de observar a forma como Taekwoon calmamente terminava de ajuda-lo a retirar a camisa, enquanto ele retirava os braços, e a forma como ele o olhava, parecendo hipnotizado, os lábios comprimidos um contra o outro até se transformarem em uma linha.

Então a situação os atingiu como um raio, deixando-os aturdidos momentaneamente. Taekwoon tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava queimando e que não era normal ter orelhas tão vermelhas quanto as de Hongbin.

“Eu acho melhor trocar de calça no banheiro.” Hongbin falou enquanto vestia sua camiseta apressadamente.

“Só não suje.” Taekwoon o alertou, recolhendo a camisa e o colete, desvirando-os do avesso.

Ele não voltou a olhar para o rapaz, buscando em uma caixa os botões que pregaria nas peças.

Ao notar que o mais novo não estava por perto, ele suspirou, perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo com ele. A única resposta que ele possuía, se é que aquilo era realmente uma resposta, era que talvez ele fizesse roupas parecidas com aquelas para Hongbin.

 

*

 

Quando a noite veio e com ela o cansaço, Taekwoon sentiu a necessidade de um cigarro crescer dentro dele como um parasita.

Rumou até a pequena varanda, onde sentou-se e acendeu o cigarro com um isqueiro, uma das mãos formando uma concha ao redor da chama até que esta alcançasse a ponta do cigarro. A primeira tragada lenta e demorada, a ponta acendendo mais intensamente enquanto ele sentia a fumaça circular por seus pulmões.

Notou que Shin, o gato de Hongbin, estava deitado ao seu lado no pequeno sofá e distraidamente deixou que sua mão deslizasse pelo pelo macio do felino, enquanto o pequeno permanecia de olhos fechados, inclinando-se na direção de sua mão. Não podia negar que gostava de gatos, apesar de nunca ter pensado em ter um.

Fora uma surpresa ouvir um miado que inconfundivelmente vinha de dentro de casa. Ele pensou que talvez estivesse ouvindo demais – algo que começara a acontecer com frequência. Mas a persistência do miado e a voz de Hongbin falando com alguém, ainda que não obtivesse resposta, o fez andar na direção dos sons a fim de confirmar o que ele já suspeitava.

Hongbin tinha nos braços, de fato, um filhote de gato e o acariciava com um sorriso no rosto. Parecia alheio a tudo, entregue à tarefa de fazer carinho no felino, sequer notou que Taekwoon o observava, de braços cruzados a apenas alguns metros de onde ele estava.

Quando finalmente ele percebeu Taekwoon parado ali o observando, Hongbin prendeu a respiração. Seus olhos passaram a denotar espanto e um pouco de medo, e Taekwoon se perguntou se ele parecia tão assustador assim.

Ele abriu a boca algumas vezes, tentando articular as palavras, e Taekwoon esperou pacientemente, enquanto o gato miava, sentindo falta da mão cálida que momentos antes lhe afagava.

“Taekwoonie-hyung, eu... eu o encontrei na rua e eu não consegui deixá-lo pra trás, eu...”

“Eu não o quero aqui.”

“Mas, hyung, ele é tão pequeno e frágil. Eu poderia cuidar tão bem dele e você nem perceberia que ele está aqui.” Ele argumentou, a surpresa e a falta de palavras inicial se dissipando com a rejeição, como se seu ânimo tivesse sido renovado, o temor pela pequena criatura dando forças a ele para continua, força que Taekwoon via nos olhos castanhos e reconhecia na voz grave que a cada palavra pronunciada parecia se tornar mais firme.

Ele soube, então, que era uma batalha perdida. Ele rejeitaria e relutaria, mas Hongbin sabia ser persistente. Talvez fosse sorte, também. Coincidência. Mas ele parecia saber que Taekwoon simplesmente cederia. Não que nada disso fosse perceptível quando Taekwoon finalmente proferiu a sentença final, “você vai limpar toda a sujeira que ele fizer. E não o deixe chegar perto do ateliê”, momento no qual o sorriso de Hongbin parecera o mais brilhante que ele já havia visto, felicidade genuína transbordando enquanto ele levantava o gato até ficar na altura do próprio rosto, sorrindo para ele enquanto este se debatia.

“Vou chamar você de Shin”, ele anunciou como se o gato pudesse contestar ou agradecer a escolha. “Obrigado, Taekwoonie-hyung.” Ele ainda lembrou-se de agradecer quando Taekwoon já se afastava.

Por alguns segundos, Taekwoon parou de andar, como se tivesse esquecido algo, mas logo ele balançou a cabeça e continuou seu caminho.

Hongbin cumprira e ainda cumpria a promessa que fizera, cuidando de Shin tanto quanto ele podia. Não conseguia evitar, no entanto, que Shin vez ou outra entrasse no ateliê e fizesse companhia a Taekwoon enquanto Hongbin estava fora. Ele não reclamava, apesar de normalmente franzir o cenho na direção de Hongbin quando este aparecia, sinal que era imediatamente compreendido – não demorava até que o rapaz timidamente pegasse o gato e o levasse para longe.

“No fim das contas ele gosta de você.” Hongbin comentou ao vê-lo sentado na varanda acariciando Shin.

“Ele gosta de ser paparicado.” Taekwoon comentou a fim de contestar a afirmação de Hongbin. Desde que ele estivesse sendo o centro da atenção, Shin se sentiria feliz.

“Mas se você fosse realmente ruim pra ele, ele não o deixaria chegar perto.”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Que apesar de não tê-lo aceitado de cara, você não é ruim a ponto de ser cruel com ele.”

Taekwoon não pode evitar encolher os ombros, levando o cigarro a boca e olhando para fora, para qualquer ponto que não fosse Shin ou mesmo Hongbin.

“Você não é ruim.”

Taekwoon queria discordar. Sabia que não tinha o melhor temperamento, não era tão amável, amigável ou simpático quanto Hongbin. Às vezes ele sabia que as pessoas se assustavam pelo seu jeito calado e pelo seu olhar e pela forma como ele reagia a certas coisas, era quase como se duas personalidades habitassem dentro dele.

Lera uma vez em algum lugar que as pessoas possuem monstros dentro delas, que havia uma personalidade que era mostrada a todos às duas da tarde, mas que às duas da madrugada era completamente diferente, uma personalidade que – quase – ninguém via.

Às vezes ele achava que Hongbin já havia visto as suas duas personalidades, mas ele não podia ter certeza, não quando ele parecia tão inocentemente acreditar que ele era bom.

“Não diga besteiras.”

“Mas eu ‘tô falando sério, hyung. Exceto que você parece não se importar com a própria saúde fumando esses...” Falou franzindo o cenho e apontando para o cigarro preso entre os dedos do mais velho.

Taekwoon não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas virou o rosto, recolhendo a mão que antes passeava pelo pelo de Shin. Hongbin o substituiu, sentando-se ao lado do mais velho, deixando Shin no meio, ao notar que o gato não compreendera porque tão subitamente o calor e o carinho acabaram.

Seus dedos passeavam delicadamente pelo dorso de Shin. O ronronar ritmado voltando a ser ouvido mais uma vez, enquanto Hongbin sorria para o felino com um sorriso que era puro afeto, e Taekwoon não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Ele não sabia que tipo de expressão ele tinha em seus olhos, mas Hongbin olhou para ele e sorriu como se houvesse algo de engraçado em seu rosto.

Taekwoon desviou o olhar e instantes depois ele sentiu dedos timidamente se insinuarem seu cabelo, a mão de Hongbin afagando-o como instantes antes afagava Shin.

Os olhos de Taekwoon de repente pesaram e ele não se sentia particularmente impelido a afastar Hongbin ou afastar a si mesmo daquele toque que provavelmente iria deixar seu cabelo uma bagunça, mas que lhe fazia querer ficar ali a noite toda. Talvez ele compreendesse o que Shin sentia ao ser tocado tão afetuosamente.

O que sobrou do cigarro caiu de seus dedos e ele quase podia ver, sem abrir os olhos e encará-lo, o sorriso no rosto de Hongbin, apesar de não saber exatamente que tipo de emoção ele seria capaz de ler naqueles olhos e naquele sorriso – sabia, contudo, que não era um sorriso tão afetuoso quanto aquele que era direcionado ao felino.

“Você às vezes parece mesmo um gato, hyung. Mais um pouco e eu posso quase ouvi-lo ronronar.” Hongbin brincou, tentando conter uma risada, e Taekwoon abriu os olhos, encarando o mais novo, vendo o sorriso naquele rosto morrer aos poucos ao olhar para sua expressão, a mão voltando lentamente a repousar sobre o pelo de Shin e o olhar desviando para um canto qualquer.

“Eu disse a você para não falar besteiras.”

“Certo.” Concordou sem encará-lo.

Taekwoon apenas notou que a sensação dos dedos de Hongbin entre os fios do seu cabelo não foi embora imediatamente, como ele desejou. Ele sentiu falta do calor e da sensação de pertencimento. Era quase como deixar o lençol cair durante a noite, o frio envolvendo-o sem o conforto da coberta para protegê-lo.

Ele definitivamente estava perdido.

_(maldito Lee Hongbin)._

 

*

 

Com os dias seguintes tudo só piorou. A voz, a risada, o cheiro, o toque, a imagem, tudo de Hongbin parecia gravado nele como uma tatuagem. A cada dia que passava sua distração aumentava, seu ritmo de trabalho reduzido, forçando-o a trabalhar até tarde, algo pelo qual ele agradecia uma vez que até mesmo para dormir ele tinha problemas. Os círculos escuros ao redor de seus olhos deveriam estar cada dia pior a julgar pelo olhar preocupado de Hongbin todas as manhãs.

Ou talvez aquele olhar preocupado só estivesse tornado tudo ainda pior.

O mesmo olhar preocupado, ainda que sonolento, que o perseguia enquanto ele posicionava os adereços no vestido verde que ele deveria entregar, no máximo, no dia seguinte.

“Eu fiz café.” Ele anunciou, e Taekwoon notou que ele carregava consigo uma caneca fumegante enquanto Shin esfregava-se em sua perna, pedindo por um pouco da atenção que naquele instante era voltada somente para o mais velho.

“Obrigado.” Ele se forçou a dizer, aproximando-se de Hongbin enquanto ele lhe estendia a caneca.

“Preto, duas colheres de açúcar. Mais amargo do que eu sou pela manhã.” Ele brincou, e Taekwoon era obrigado a concordar, uma vez que era muito fácil qualquer coisa ser mais amarga que Hongbin, mesmo quando ele acordava e resmungava mal-humorado qualquer coisa que ele não entendia.

Taekwoon voltou a atenção para o vestido, sabendo que ainda precisava consertar alguns detalhes na lateral e na bainha, que pareciam não ter o caimento da forma como supostamente deveria ser.

“Você tem trabalhado mais que o normal.” Hongbin comentou. Taekwoon podia notar a sonolência na voz dele.

Ele estava certo sobre a sonolência, constatou ao notar que, sentado no chão com uma das mãos sobre Shin, ele parecia prestes a adormecer ali mesmo.

“Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra ajudar?” Perguntou, mesmo que Taekwoon nitidamente o tivesse ignorado quando ele falou a primeira vez.

“Você devia ir dormir.”

“Certo. Eu, uh... Sei que não sou muito útil e que... bem, eu não sei metade do que você sabe, mas eu queria ser de alguma ajuda.” O tom de voz que ele utilizou parecia de alguma forma aquele tipo de voz de alguém decepcionado e ferido, um tipo de tom que ele conhecia melhor que as pessoas que de alguma forma faziam parte de seu quase inexistente círculo social, mesclado com um bocejo e a voz que continha todos os traços da sonolência.

Talvez ele estivesse cansado, não apenas fisicamente depois de tantas horas acordado e gastando as energias acumuladas na noite anterior, mas psicologicamente, cansado de lidar com ele, cansado de ser deixado de lado, cansado de alguém que não está habituado ao convício social, ainda que ele tivesse lá seu pequeno punhado de amigos – que ele poderia contar nos dedos da mão.

Taekwoon se arriscou, então, a olhar para a figura de Hongbin. Ele continuava no mesmo local, na mesma posição. Seus olhos é que pareciam diferentes e ele sentiu a necessidade de dizer algo, mesmo que ele não fosse particularmente bom com palavras, porque ele não quis dar a entender que Hongbin era inútil, ele nunca queria machucar Hongbin e ele acabava fazendo isso da mesma forma – e ele era o inútil, já que ele não conseguia evitar que o rapaz fosse atingido por suas palavras afiadas, por seu tom duro.

“Você parece cansado.” Ele deixou que as palavras escapassem de sua garganta, olhando para a caneca, esforçando-se para não ser tão rude. “E com sono.”

Talvez seja seu tom de voz tão cansado quanto Hongbin parece estar ou talvez algo estava diferente, de fato, e ele apenas não reconheceu a princípio, mas ele ouviu Hongbin rir baixinho e então passos em sua direção enquanto bebia os últimos goles do seu café – mais rápido do que ele pretendia.

Hongbin estava a apenas alguns centímetros, Taekwoon sabia sem mesmo precisar olhar. Ele sentiu os dedos de Hongbin tocarem-lhe a pele da mão e ele sentiu que a partir daquele ponto suas terminações nervosas corresponderam de forma inesperada ao toque.

Hongbin retirou a caneca das mãos de Taekwoon e esperou até que os olhos de ambos se encontrassem – o que não demorou, porque Hongbin estava calado demais e Taekwoon sabia que deveria ter alguma preocupação quando o mais novo estava calado, ou pelo menos ele disse isso a si mesmo como uma explicação do porquê seus olhos foram tão atraídos para o rosto dele, para os olhos castanhos escuros que lhe sorriram ternamente tão logo ele pôs os olhos em seu rosto.

Taekwoon estava feliz por ter dito a coisa certa, na hora certa, daquela vez.

 

*

 

Era possível saber o que tinha acontecido sem que ele precisasse olhar, somente levando em consideração a provável origem do som e a forma como soou aos seus ouvidos - um barulho alto, seco, rápido, metal quebrando, mais precisamente uma agulha.

Taekwoon andou calmamente até o local onde acharia a máquina de costura e o provável causador do dano, encontrando Hongbin estático, olhando para a  máquina. Quando ele se virou para encarar Taekwoon, o mais velho pode ver o quão assustado ele ficara com o acontecido. Lágrimas não se formavam em seus olhos, mas era possível ver o pânico crescendo, refletindo-se nas feições bonitas de Hongbin, principalmente a medida que o tempo passava e ele esperava, ansioso pela reação do mais velho.

Curiosidade, no entanto, fez Taekwoon parar alguns segundos analisando a máquina, na tentativa de saber que tipo de experimento Hongbin estivera fazendo que fora o suficiente para quebrar a agulha, mas antes que ele pudesse chegar a uma conclusão, ele pode ouvir a respiração de Hongbin ficar mais audível, mais acelerada, quase como se algo o estivesse sufocando.

“E-eu... estava apenas…” Ele tentou articular as palavras, a boca abrindo e fechando sem que ele conseguisse colocar mais qualquer coisa pra fora. “Me de-desculpe, e-eu… e-eu… P-perdão...”

“Está tudo bem.” Taekwoon disse calmamente, aproximando-se, atraído pela figura frágil a sua frente. Hongbin parecia tenso como um tecido a ponto de se rasgar. “Está tudo bem.” Ele repetiu, tentando transmitir mais confiança, no entanto Hongbin continuava respirando apressadamente, ofegando.

“É só uma agulha.” Ele falou e ele sentia a agonia que emanava no garoto e queria que ele se acalmasse, porque Hongbin não era para supostamente ser um garoto tão assustado que seu corpo inteiro tremia – não, ele não era nada daquilo, não aquela criatura frágil. Hongbin tinha olhos castanhos cálidos, sorriso terno, covinhas odiosas, voz irritante, uma risada vibrante, uma pele macia- ele notou que segurava o rosto de Hongbin e que o encarava, fazendo com que o mais novo olhasse-lhe nos olhos. “Agulhas quebram o tempo todo, elas são substituíveis. Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar.”

Viu Hongbin acenar com a cabeça, sinalizando que havia entendido, e aos poucos a respiração dele foi se normalizando. Ele também notou que os olhos dele pareciam menos amedrontados, mais curiosos, e que a boca que antes expelia o ar que vinha de seus pulmões apressadamente ainda não havia voltado a se fechar, os lábios entreabertos enquanto eles continuavam se encarando, as mãos de Taekwoon ainda segurando o rosto de Hongbin.

Viu então o olhar de Hongbin baixar levemente e Taekwoon não pode evitar ele mesmo baixar seu olhar para os lábios entreabertos, fixando-se ali até vê-los se mexerem.

“Hyung?” Sua voz era quase um murmúrio. A atenção de Taekwoon se voltou então para os olhos de Hongbin e ele pensou em soltar-lhe o rosto, afastar-se, mas completamente incapaz de mover um músculo.

Ele nunca soube e provavelmente nunca saberia quem fez o primeiro movimento. Seu cérebro provavelmente começou a trabalhar sobre pressão, como a agulha antes de quebrar, e tudo o que ele sabia era que em um segundo seus olhos estavam sobre o rosto pálido de Hongibn e no instante seguinte ele não processava mais o que estava vendo, sua atenção voltada para a sensação dos lábios de Hongbin pressionados contra os seus, fazendo seu coração bater ainda mais rápido do que vinha batendo até então, fazendo seu rosto esquentar e impedindo-o de ouvir qualquer coisa que não fosse o som do sangue pulsando em suas veias audivelmente, como se seu sangue tivesse subido todo para seu rosto e seu cérebro, seus peito apertado levemente – seu coração, seus pulmões – até que ele sentisse que não havia mais nenhum oxigênio em seu peito, um suspiro.

Eles se separaram alguns segundos depois, mas Taekwoon sentia como se o beijo ecoasse em seu corpo, a sensação dos lábios macios contra os seus impedindo-o de pensar direito, ele querendo apenas beijá-lo de novo.

As mãos de Hongbin subiram até seu rosto e Taekwoon sentiu as próprias mãos apertarem um pouco mais o rosto de Hongbin, puxando o mais novo até que seus narizes encostassem - ele ainda poderia fugir se quisesse. Mas Hongbin se aproximou ainda mais e deixou que seus lábios roçassem levemente sobre os lábios de Taekwoon, que fechou os olhos sentindo a respiração do mais novo bater contra seu rosto. Ele o estava tentando e não havia jeito de escapar tendo os lábios dele tão perto, o toque tão leve e tão convidativo. Taekwoon se viu beijando Hongbin mais uma vez, entreabrindo os lábios levemente para passar a língua pelo lábio inferior do mais novo, causando-lhe um leve estremecimento, que o mais velho sentiu em suas mãos, como se ele se retraísse, assustado com a atitude.

“Eu vou trocar a agulha.” Taekwoon anunciou, afastando-se subitamente, ignorando a presença de Hongbin pelo resto da noite.

 

*

 

 

Ele realmente não queria pensar muito sobre a situação de modo geral.

Enquanto Taekwoon costurava à mão, alinhavando para marcar onde a costura efetivamente deveria passar, ele se questionava se deveria ter reconhecido antes que Hongbin era _diferente_. Mas não diferente-estranho, diferente-ruim, diferente-assustador – apenas _diferente_.

Talvez ele não quisesse admitir – o estágio de negação não era uma coisa incomum. Além disso, Hongbin era um _pirralho_. Oito anos de diferença eram o suficiente para fazê-lo manter a barreira que o protegia e que a cada ano que passava só se fortalecia.

Atração deveria estar fora de questão.

E ainda assim, enquanto ele lembrava da forma como ele invariavelmente estava envolto na presença de Hongbin, na forma como a voz dele o perseguia até mesmo quando o garoto estava dormindo, na forma como ele conseguia ser irritante com o sorriso e as covinhas e os olhos estreitando-se até virarem pequenos crescentes em seu rosto, na forma como ele simplesmente deixara-quisera que a distância entre eles diminuísse até o ponto em que seus corpos estavam unidos em um beijo cuja lembrança ia aos poucos se apagando até quase completamente desaparecer... Ainda assim.

Havia mais que isso, bem mais – fora de questão.

 

*

 

Pelos dias que se seguiram, nenhum dos dois mencionou a quebra da agulha – ou o que havia acontecido naquele contexto.

Poderia nunca mais vir à tona e Taekwoon estaria agradecido. Exceto pela parte em que ele não queria _falar_ sobre aquilo, mas em nada seus pensamentos se opunham a _fazer de novo,_ mesmo por todo o drama moral que aquilo – _deveria –_ representava.

A princípio Hongbin era o mesmo garoto que sempre fora, sem qualquer sinal que denunciasse o que se passava em sua cabeça e Taekwoon acreditava que o silêncio de suas palavras sobre o assunto indicava que estava tudo bem e que permaneceria assim. Ele continuava o mesmo garoto de antes. Olhos curiosos, sorriso tímido, porém brilhante, maneiras polidas e mente astuta. Ainda executava todas as suas tarefas e ainda brincava com Shin e o alimentava, como se o felino fosse seu precioso bebê.

Ele se mostrava mais satisfeito também, uma vez que Taekwoon diminuíra a frequência com que lhe impunha a leitura de seus livros teóricos e passara a lhe ensinar com paciência sobre cortes, como fazer moldes e como cortar efetivamente o tecido. Hongbin ouvia cada palavra sua atentamente, com medo de perder qualquer sílaba do que ele tivesse a dizer.

Hongbin apenas parecia se distrair às vezes, parando por alguns segundos, perdido em pensamentos. Em alguns dias, Hongbin parecia tão perdido nos confins de sua mente que Taekwoon até temia por sua integridade física, principalmente quando aquela distração começava a afetá-lo em sua vida cotidiana – começou com Hongbin esquecendo a toalha que ele colocara para secar mais cedo, sendo necessário que Taekwoon a levasse se quisesse evitar que o chão ficasse todo molhado.

Com o corpo meio escondido pela porta, meio exposto, a pele brilhando em meio à umidade da água que momentos antes lavava-lhe o corpo, Hongbin sorriu timidamente pedindo perdão por sua distração.

“Isso é porque você tem a cabeça no mundo da lua.” O mais velho o repreendeu, afastando-se tão logo o mais novo agradecera, ainda sorrindo, e pegara a toalha para secar-se.

Hongbin estava mais confortável também. Não que ele não parecesse confortável antes, mas ele parecia ainda mais.  O calor era fator fundamental, ao que parecia, já que a quantidade de roupas que ele usava diminuiu consideravelmente, algo pelo qual Taekwoon não o culpava.

Taekwoon se tornou experiente em observar Hongbin, esperando que a qualquer momento ele fosse olhá-lo nos olhos e dizer que estava partindo para o lugar de onde ele havia saído. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele lembrava com perfeição da sensação dos lábios de Hongbin pressionados contra os seus, ele também lembrava da forma como ele estremecera, como se estivesse assustado. Era justo que ele simplesmente quisesse fugir àquele ponto.

Parecia desconfiar de cada ação de Hongbin, mas nunca conseguia detectar suas reais intenções. Confundia-o vê-lo agir tão naturalmente e tão confortavelmente quando outra pessoa provavelmente teria corrido.

“Você não sente falta dos seus pais?” Taekwoon perguntou, observando Hongbin deitado no sofá com um braço pendendo a fim de acariciar o pelo de Shin – apesar de o gato ser permitido na varanda, outra coisa completamente diferente era o sofá da sala.

“Minha mãe manda mensagens vez ou outra.” Ele não mencionou o pai e Taekwoon não iria força-lo a falar se ele não queria. Pareceu levemente aborrecido por alguns segundos, triste, mas logo seu rosto voltou a se iluminar com um sorriso enquanto ele deveria estar se lembrando de algo que não pretendia compartilhar com Taekwoon.

 

*

 

Eles só não fugiriam por muito tempo, Taekwoon percebeu.

Por mais que dessem voltas e mais voltas e nunca falassem realmente sobre a outra noite, a pergunta de Taekwoon sobre a vida pessoal de Hongbin abrira uma espécie de precedente que, aliado ao fato de que Hongbin se sentia mais confortável, fizera o mais velho questionar sua própria curiosidade.

Hongbin parecia ter começado a criar uma necessidade de falar que Taekwoon não compreendia. Ele começou a comentar sobre coisas rotineiras e cotidianas, coisas que aconteciam quando ele saía para comprar algo ou quando ele simplesmente queria dar uma volta. Ele também comentou sobre sua infância, sobre a vez em que ele pensou que tinha quebrado o pé, mas havia sido apenas uma torsão; sobre como sua mãe cantava para ele antes de dormir, porque ela sabia que ouvi-la o acalmava; sobre os amigos que tivera na infância, sobre todas as coisas que ele fazia, energia demais a ser gasta quando se tem oito anos de idade e um mundo inteiro a ser descoberto.

Takewoon fingia não ouvir, mas ele estava atento a cada detalhe, a cada palavra, a cada variação em seu tom de voz. E quando Hongbin cansava – porque era impossível não se cansar depois de falar pelo que pareciam eras – ele continuava a fingir que não ouvira uma só palavra, perguntando-se o que se passava na cabeça de Hongbin quando ele parava de falar daquela forma, voltando a vagar pelos confins de sua mente enquanto observava com uma expressão em branco a forma como as mãos de Taekwoon trabalhavam com o tecido.

“Hyung, eu estive pensando...” Ele finalmente confessou.

“Você tem pensado bastante esses dias, ao que parece.” Taekwoon não pode deixar de comentar e ele rapidamente se arrependeu de tê-lo feito, vendo o sorriso no rosto de Hongbin. Taekwoon desviou o olhar, fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

“Hyung?” Ele recomeçou, denunciando a incerteza pelo tom baixo de sua voz, quase um murmúrio.

“Hm.”

“A gente pode fazer de novo?” A perguntou pegou Taekwoon de surpresa, quase fazendo-o se engasgar com saliva.

“O quê?!” Ele perguntou encarando Hongbin de uma forma que ele pensou que fosse quase ameaçadora – o que se confirmou pela forma como Hongbin se encolheu no sofá, numa forma de se proteger de seu olhar.

“Não é como se eu não notasse a forma como você me olha quando eu esqueço a toalha, então talvez eu não seja o único a-...” Ele soltou de uma vez, a cada palavra ficando cada vez mais seguro e confiante, exatamente do mesmo jeito como ele conseguira convencer Taekwoon a aceitar Shin.

“Nem mais uma palavra.” Ele interrompeu, perguntando-se por que ele estava passando por aquilo.

“Mas, hyung...” Taekwoon não voltou a encará-lo, ignorando-o, sem responder à pergunta e sem fazer qualquer outro comentário. No entanto, seu silêncio não foi o suficiente para impedi-lo de continuar falando. “Beijar não é tão ruim assim, é?! Eu gostei.”

Taekwoon continuava tentando ignorá-lo, mas era impossível quando ele falava aquele tipo de coisas.

“Hyung, você não gostou?”

“Só pare de falar.” Ele viu de relance Hongbin sorrir de seu comentário e foi imediatamente atraído pela forma como, ainda sorrindo, Hongbin andava em sua direção.

“Você pode me calar, você sabe.” Ele murmurou com um sorriso envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo com um brilho incomum nos olhos. Taekwoon não se lembrava de vê-lo se comportar daquela forma antes.

"Você quer morrer?" Perguntou sabendo ser uma ameaça vazia, quando ele sentia aquela vontade incontrolável de estender os braços e trazer Hongbin ainda mais perto para finalmente beijá-lo de novo.

Os lábios de Hongbin eram tão cálidos quanto ele se lembrava, macios e um tanto quanto leves, quase como se ele não tivesse certeza sobre o que estava fazendo. Deveria ter sido necessário mais coragem e força de vontade do que parecera ao mais velho a princípio para que ele se comportasse daquela forma.

Os lábios de Hongbin se moviam de forma desajeitada contra os seus, apressadamente, quase como se tivesse medo, mas ainda assim não quisesse parar, e seus olhos estavam fechados com força, Taekwoon notou. A mão do mais velho foi posicionada sobre sua nuca, aplicando um pouco de pressão ali, forçando-o a se acalmar enquanto seu polegar desenhava círculos em seu cabelo, seu outro braço circundando Hongbin e trazendo para mais perto, seus lábios depositando beijos rápidos na boca de Hongbin até que ele se rendesse, conduzindo um beijo mais intenso quando notou que ele estava entregue à sua vontade, lentamente movendo os próprios lábios até que Hongbin soltasse um som quase inaudível o fundo de sua garganta.

“Satisfeito?”

“A gente pode fazer mais vezes?” Ele perguntou como resposta, sorrindo ao notar o suspiro de resignação de Taekwoon.

 

*

 

Takewoon gostava de beijar Hongbin, que aparentemente gostava de ser beijado por Taekwoon. Não importava o como, se lenta e suavemente ou se rapida e vorazmente, a única coisa que importava era o contato entre seus lábios, o que fazia o peito de Taekwoon se aquecer, principalmente ao ouvir os sons que Hongbin deixava escapar da sua garganta vez ou outra, sons baixos, fugazes, quase como um miado.

Às vezes era um simples beijo pela manhã – e era impressão ou Hongbin parecia ficar o dia todo com um sorrisinho nos lábios como se estivesse rindo de algo muito engraçado que só ele conhecia? Às vezes eram um beijo demorado à noite, quase como se eles fossem oxigênio um para o outro, quase como se eles pudessem permanecer com os lábios colados para sempre. Às vezes era só um roçar de lábios na mão que Hongbin segurava firmemente e levava em direção ao rosto como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa.

Às vezes os dentes se chocavam, às vezes Hongbin mordia o seu lábio, mas eles não se separavam a menos que o ar faltasse - o que eventualmente acontecia devido a forma como de repente nem todo o oxigênio do mundo parecia ser suficiente para acompanhar o fluxo de sangue que o coração passava a bombear quando eles estavam juntos. Às vezes era só aquilo: simples contato.

E Taekwoon, olhando para a boca avermelhada de Hongbin e ao lembrar os sons que ele fazia, invariavelmente pensava em mais do que somente aquilo. De repente ele imaginava o quão bonito ele pareceria com os cabelos grudados à testa pelo suor, a pele com marcas vermelhas, uma massa de lúxuria que implora por mais, implora até que o orgasmo venha. E talvez ele não devesse pensar daquela forma, porque Hongbin era muito mais novo e mais inexperiente e certamente não deveria se envolver com alguém como ele.

Mas Hongbin passava os dedos por seu cabelo e afastava sua franja da testa, olhando com aqueles olhos brilhantes e curiosos e cálidos, como se questionasse por que de repente ele havia parado de beijá-lo.

"Algo errado?" Ele perguntava.

"Eu estou cansado." Taekwoon diria como desculpa para se afastar e dormir - ou pelo menos deitar em sua cama e pensar em Hongbin até que não lhe restasse mais nada a não ser se render ao sono que invariavelmente o levaria.

 

*

 

Ele nunca havia pensado muito sobre aquela coisa de se apegar a algo ou a alguém.

Pelo menos não até ser tarde demais e ele se encontrar parado no meio de seu ateliê, pensando sobre como sua vida era afetada diretamente pela forma como a presença de alguém em sua vida conseguia alterar pequenas coisas em seu comportamento. Hongbin não era o primeiro e talvez não fosse ser o último, ele reconhecia. Ele não precisava de muito nem que ninguém lhe induzisse a notar que até mesmo em pequenas coisas cotidianas ele havia mudado.

Hongbin não mais dormia em seu sofá, por exemplo. Havia se deitado n beirada de sua cama certa noite quando ele estava dormindo, provavelmente com a intenção de deixá-la antes que Taekwoon tivesse a chance de notá-lo ali, mas ao acordar com os primeiros raios de sol tentando entrar pela janela, Taekwoon notou a pessoa extra em sua cama, dormindo profundamente, os cabelos bagunçados e a face serena. Era quase como acordar em um lugar novo, mais bonito, embora ainda fosse estranho e incomodo, mas era reconfortante vê-lo com a guarda baixa, o lento e compassado movimentar da sua respiração.

"Bom dia." Taekwoon murmurou, após minutos observando-o dormir, notando que ele finalmente acordava.

Os olhos do mais novo abriram-se em espanto, envergonhado demais pela situação em que se colocara e em que fora pego, incapaz de murmurar um bom dia em resposta, apenas palavras que não faziam sentido e que provavelmente eram um pedido de desculpas mal articulado, que Taekwoon aceitara sem que fosse necessário mais uma só sílaba.

E então ali estava ele, de pé antes mesmo que Hongbin tivesse a chance de despertar. Taekwoon não pode deixar de notar a forma como seu braço repousava delicadamente sobre o quadril de Hongbin, sentindo-se constrangido pelo excesso de intimidade, agradecendo por ter conseguido acordar antes do garoto, evitando que fosse pego em situação embaraçosa.

Shin já estava acordado e vagava pela sala em volta de sua vasilha de comida. Taekwoon o observou impassivelmente e suspirou, andando até o armário da cozinha onde ele sabia que Hongbin guardava a ração do felino, despejando um pouco do conteúdo do pacote na vasilha e sentando no chão ao lado de Shin, observando-o comer.

Hongbin apareceu minutos depois, andando na direção deles, como se tivesse levantado exclusivamente para checar se estava tudo bem com Shin, se ele precisava de comida e, ao notar, mesmo em meio a sonolência, que Taekwoon já havia cuidado daquela tarefa, ele sorriu, satisfeito, os olhos brilhando de forma que aos poucos conseguia apagar a sonolência da face bem esculpida, quase como se o sol tivesse nascido mais uma vez naquele dia, dessa vez mais próximo, mais brilhante, mais cálido, mais reconfortante. Taekwoon tinha certeza de que, se ele olhasse para ele por muito tempo suas retinas iriam queimar e anda assim não conseguia desviar os olhos.

"Obrigado por cuidar do Shin, hyung." Ele murmurou e fez menção de andar e se aproximar, mas pareceu mudar de ideia e voltou para cumprir seu ritual matinal, enquanto Taekwoon apenas assentiu como resposta ao agradecimento.

Ele nunca havia parado para pensar muito sobre aquela coisa de se apegar a algo ou a alguém.

E talvez fosse tarde demais.

 

*

 

“Então, onde nós estamos indo?” Ele perguntou enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, quebrando o silêncio.

Era final de semana e eles não precisavam ficar trancados em casa o tempo todo, principalmente quando Taekwoon achava que eles precisavam de uma folga de vez em quando. Além disso, ele queria poder fazer algo por Hongbin, algo que pudesse demonstrar que de alguma forma ele... bem, ele não sabia exatamente. Talvez mostrar que ele não era tão ruim? Que de alguma forma ele apreciava a companhia do mais novo?

“A um restaurante.” Algo diferente, pelo menos.

“Algum motivo especial?” Hongbin perguntou, curioso enquanto observava as pessoas andando de um lado a outro.

“Você precisa de um?” Ele permaneceu calado, sem precisar realmente de um motivo para aquilo, e Taekoon estava aliviado de não ter que responder diretamente, por ter conseguido desconversar.

E talvez eles precisassem mais daquilo, sair, expandir o mundo para que não ficassem confinados apenas ao ateliê, esquecerem da relação que havia e daquela que deveria haver, que nunca deveria ter sido maculada com os beijos e os abraços e os toques.

“Então... nós estamos saindo, tipo, em um encontro?” Hongbin perguntou baixo e por um segundo Taekwoon se perguntou se havia ouvido corretamente, mas estava claro pela forma como ele sorria e como a ponta de suas orelhas atingiram uma coloração avermelhada em alguns segundos que ele realmente havia perguntado aquilo.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Hongbin pensasse o que quisesse, apesar de que ele sabia que calar era consentir.

Hongbin sorriu, ainda observando as pessoas e os lugares ao redor deles, mas Taekwoon sabia o que aquele sorriso significava.

Sorriu também.

 

*

 

Taekwoon avisou para Hongbin que iria chover e que ele deveria levar o guarda-chuva ou voltaria molhado para casa, correndo o risco dde ficar doente.

Por isso não foi surpresa ver raios e relâmpagos iluminando os céus pouco depois do cair da noite. Com um suspiro, Taekwoon separou uma toalha e esperou pacientemente pelo momento em que Hongbin irromperia pela porta, molhado da cabeça aos pés – o que não exatamente demorou a acontecer, embora ele tivesse permanecido longe de casa por tempo o suficiente para que suas roupas não tivessem um centímetro que estivesse efetivamente seco.

Hongbin tentava se livrar do excesso de água perto da porta, sacufindo os braços, e praguejava baixinho de uma forma que Taekwoon podia apenas ouvir, não entender. Ele afastou a franja da testa, os fios obedientemente posicionados em direção à lateral de seu rosto. Ele notou Taekwoon o observando e sorriu, envergonhado pela própria teimosia, enquanto Taekwoon estivera certo o tempo todo.

O mais velho levou a toalha até ele, jogando-a sobre a cabeça do mais novo dde modo a cobrir-lhe até mesmo o rosto e começando a secar-lhe os cabelos, sem dizer qualquer palavra.

“Você não vai falar?” Hongbin perguntou em um tom de voz que era de puro receio.

“Falar o quê?!” Taekwoon perguntou calmamente, como se só o seu tom de voz fosse o suficiente para traduzir segurança a Hongibn.

“Que me avisou sobre a chuva e que eu deveria ter escutado quando você falou, algo assim.”

“Não.” Respondeu. “Você já sabe que está errado. Não tem necessidade de reforçar isso.”

Hongbin colocou suas mãos sobre as mãos de Taekwoon e afastou um pouco a toalha de sua cabeça, de modo que ela revelasse seu rosto, a fim de que ele pudesse encarar Taekwoon.

A forma como ele o olhava, olhar provavelmente eivado do sentimento de admiração, a forma como os lábios dele estavam entreabertos enquanto ele o encarava, fazia Taekwoon querer beijá-lo, o já familiar aperto em seu peito se intensificando enquanto calor se espalhava por suas veias, fazendo ambos quase esquecerem que a chuva caía e que a temperatura baixava, fazia até mesmo Hongbin quase esquecer momentaneamente que suas roupas estavam molhadas, grudando gélidas sobre sua pele.

Taekwoon não se sentia merecedor da admiração de Hongbin ou mesmo de seu afeto, mas ele era incapaz de reclamar, principalmente quando Hongbin estava se incliandno para beijá-lo com lábios frios e úmidos que causaram em Taekwoon um ligeiro arrepio pelo choque de temperatura com seus lábios. Hongbin entreabriu os lábios e beijou-lhe o lábio inferior, Taekwoon fazendo o mesmo com o lábio superior de Hongbin, passando o braço pela cintura dele, notando que o mais novo tremia.

“Melhor você ir se trocar, você está tremendo e precisa se aquecer.” Hongbin concordou, terminando de se enxugar e procurando por roupas secas.

Havia se trocado a apenas alguns minutos quando Taekwoon o ouviu chama-lo.

“Eu ainda estou com frio.” Anunciou, aproximando-se de onde ele estava sentado, na varanda, com alguns papeis onde ele terminava de planejar o vestido que ele faria a partir do dia seguinte.

“Vai passar em breve.”

“Hyungie?”

“Não me chame assim.”

“Eu tenho uma ideia que vai me ajudar a esquentar mais rápido.” A mão de Hongbin ainda estava fria, ele sentiu quando os dedos dele levantaram-lhe o queixo para que ele o encarasse. Os lábios dele, do mesmo modo, ainda estavam frios contra os seus, mas ele apostava que aquele frio não iria durar muito tempo, principalmente quando sentiu a língua de Hongbin em sua boca, experimentando-o.

Hongbin estava praticamente de pé, embora tivesse apoiado o joelho sobre o pequeno sofá, ao lado de sua perna. Taekwoon envolveu-o com um dos braços e o puxou trazendo-o para mais perto, deslizando sua boca por seu maxilar, pescoço, demorando-se um pouco sobre o pomo de adão, sentindo-o se movimentar contra sua boca.

Seus desenhos foram esquecidos ao um canto, Hongbin o tirara de suas pernas antes de sentar-se ali, as mãos de Taekwoon em suas costas.

“Eu ainda estou com frio.” Ele afirmou quando Taekwoon afastou o rosto de seu pescoço. Seus lábios tinham um sorriso tímido e aquilo era obviamente uma mentira, já que Taekwoon sentia o calor que começava a emanar do corpo dele.

“Você tem mais alguma coisa em mente?” Queria saber até onde Hongbin queria chegar com tudo aquilo, curioso pela atitude do mais novo.

“Na verdade,” ele falou após considerar por alguns segundos. “Eu estava pensando em algumas coisas.” Antes que pudesse dizer, no entanto, no que ele estava pensando, Hongbin inclinou-se novamente para beijá-lo, sua boca daquela vez dolorosamente lenta contra a sua, como se estivesse provocando-o.

“Sobre o que é isso tudo?” Taekwoon perguntou.

“Hyung, você me deseja?” Soltou de uma vez, antes que tivesse tempo para filtrar por embaraço e Taekwoon sentia melhor do que ninguém a resposta para aquela pergunta.

“Por que a pergunta?” Falou de modo ríspido, tentando fingir que nunca passara por sua cabeça qualquer pensamento que envolvesse Hongbin em uma situação menos casta do que apenas beijos trocados.

“P-porque eu estava curioso. Eu às vezes s-sinto que... só... não...” Taekwoon o impediu de continuar murmurando com um beijo, daquela vez ele comandando o ritmo lento, pondo as duas mãos ao redor do rosto dele, pressionando levemente a fim de mantê-lo ali por mais tempo, guiando-o.

“Então...?”

“Hongbin-ah, eu poderia fazer com você coisas que você nunca imaginou.” Ele murmurou posicionando sua testa contra a testa de Hognbin.

“Hyung, eu posso...?” Taekwoon sentiu a mão de Hongbin se esgueirar até sua pélvis, tocando-o, fazendo ofegar por um momento. Quando seus olhos se focaram novamente no rosto do mais novo, ele o olhava com uma expressão que era ao mesmo tempo surpresa e vontade.

Hongbin desabotou-lhe o botão da calça e desajeitadamente a abriu, espalmando a mão sobre a cueca de Taekwoon. A pressão do tecido e da mão do mais novo, juntamente com a fricção ocasionada pelo tecido era quase demais para Taekwoon suportar.

Contudo ele respirou fundo – inspirando, expirando, inspirando, expirando – esperando pelo próximo movimento de Hongbin.

Ainda de forma desajeitada, talvez até mesmo tremendo um pouco, Hongbin puxou o elástico da roupa íntima de Taekwoon até que sua ereção estivesse a mostra, sua mão circundando-o de forma insegura enquanto Taekwoon observava.

A mão de Hongbin então começou a mover-se – para cima e para baixo repetidas vezes - primeiro de forma lenta, sentindo-se mais confiante para aumentar a força e a velocidade quando Taekwoon fechou os olhos, ofegando e jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto sentia a sensação de que ele não aguentaria mais por muito tempo, a comichão crescendo em seu baixo ventre.

Ele gozou com um último suspiro, demorado, enquanto Hongbin o analisava com olhos curiosos.

A mente de Taekwoon ainda não havia se recuperado completamente, desonrientada temporariamente, quando ele fez Hongbin sentar-se sobre o sofá, ajoelhando-se na frente do mais novo e entre suas pernas, puxando com mais força do que o pretendido a calça do moleton que ele usava, sorrindo ao constatar que ele não fora o único a ter uma ereção.

“Hyung, o quê-?!” Ele tentou perguntar, mas calou-se ao sentir a boca de Taekwoon envolve-lo.

Ouviu Hongbin soltar um soluço e então era a vez dele de observar enquanto o outro ofegava, inspirando e expirando de forma cada vez mais pesada enquanto Taekwoon lambia-o e sugava-o.

“Hyung? Por favor, eu não vou aguentar mais.” Ele anunciou em um sussurro e tentou afastar o mais velho com uma de suas mãos, mas ele não tinha forças o suficiente e Taekwoon simplesmente queria aquilo.

Fechou os olhos ao senti-lo gozar em sua boca, engolindo tudo o que ele expelira.

 

*

 

No dia seguinte, ao acordar e ver Hongbin adormecido ao seu lado, Taekwoon pensava que tudo não passava de um sonho e ele em breve iria acordar.

Era manhã de domingo e havia algo sobre as manhãs daquele dia da semana que o fazia ponderar sobre alguns assuntos seriamente – culpa da letargia inerente àquelas manhãs em que ele não precisava fazer mais do que apenas existir, a falta da necessidade de planejar um dia inteiro de trabalho, a calma que permeava o mundo e na qual este imergia. E não era realmente difícil deixar qualquer pensamento que estivesse ligado à imagem de Hongbin ganhar espaço em sua mente, era quase natural, quase como se aquela fosse a reação esperada de seu cérebro, principalmente quando ele ainda podia ouvi-lo ofegando, a cabeça jogada para trás enquanto Taekwoon o fazia chegar ao limite.

Tocou os cabelos de Hongbin levemente, sem querer acordá-lo, mas sem conter a necessidade de saber se ele era real – é claro que parecia uma necessidade estranha, principalmente quando o calor que emanava dele e sua presença era palpável demais para se ignorar.

Taekwoon já havia tocado os cabelos de Hongbin antes, quando o beijava, mas ele quase nunca prestava atenção ao que as terminações nervosas de sua mão o faziam sentir, focado demais que estava na forma como os lábios dele nunca pareciam satisfeitos o suficiente para se afastar, pondo fim ao beijo.

A textura dos fios parecia se adequar ao sentimento que à face de Hongbin lhe proporcionava, serena e suave, fazendo-o esquecer momentaneamente de todas as dúvidas que surgiam em sua mente sempre que seu aprendiz era o centro de seus pensamentos.

Era quase como tocar seda e, tal qual o que acontecia quando ele manuseava o tecido, ele temia que por algum descuido ele simplesmente rasgasse, inutilizando-o, sensação de receio essa provocada pela fragilidade que lhe invocava a situação em que se encontrava.

Ele se perguntava quanto tempo mais duraria. Hongbin teria de ir embora um dia, provavelmente prosseguiria com sua vida, quem sabe até mesmo abrisse o próprio ateliê, talvez sua simpatia fosse lhe trazer grandes lucros, não precisava ficar preso ali, com ele, que não conseguia demonstrar apropriadamente o que se passava em si.

À simples ideia de vê-lo ir embora, Taekwoon sentia como se algo o fizesse retrair os músculos da mão, afastando-a dos cabelos de Hongbin como se tivesse acabado de receber um choque elétrico.

Era apenas natural, afinal de contas. Quando se cansasse dele, quando tivesse aprendido tudo o que Taekwoon poderia ensinar, quando a saudade de casa fosse mais forte que qualquer sentimento que ele pudesse ter e que o estava fazendo ficar durante todo aquele tempo, quando esse dia chegasse, Taekwoon teria que dizer adeus.

Quando o fim inevitável chegasse, quão solitário ele seria? Sabia que havia passado por aquela situação antes, quando ele acreditara que o que ele sentia e o que ele tinha com _ela_ duraria mais que alguns meses e algumas situações desconfortáveis, sabia que o mundo parecera desabar, sabia que ele quase destruíra todos os desenhos que havia feito dos quais ela gostara, sabia que ele sentira o mundo parar de girar, e se perguntava se ele se sentiria da mesma forma com relação a Hongbin.

Ele suspirou, vencido, e levantou-se.

Hongbin encolheu-se sob os lençóis, com um sorriso bobo e feliz nos lábios, que Taekwoon não viu.

 

*

 

Quando Hongbin o encontrou mais tarde dormindo no sofá, ele, confuso, perguntou:

“O que aconteceu?” Taekwoon abriu os olhos para encará-lo, sem entender sobre o que ele estava falando, ainda se sentindo tonto devido ao sono. “Pensei que você tivesse dormido na cama.”

“Nada aconteceu.” Ele afirmou e levantou-se do sofá onde passara boa parte da manhã.

 

*

 

Relacionamentos sempre foram um quebra-cabeças para Taekwoon.

Quando mais novo ele acreditava que era possível resumir relacionamentos em poucas palavras, mas com o tempo ele percebeu que um resumo jamais seria capaz de comportar toda a complexidade que a palavra representava.

E ali estava ele. Bem mais que resumindo, deixando-se levar pela forma como as coisas simplesmente aconteciam. Era fácil e complicado ao mesmo tempo. Havia o limbo e havia o paraíso, cada um desses lados composto de pensamentos, atos e sensações que Taekwoon talvez precisasse de mais do que algumas poucas palavras para conseguir abranger em sua integridade ao descrever.

Algumas coisas talvez fossem ser sempre uma preocupação.

Mas, mesmo enquanto ele lavava a louça do jantar e Hongbin enxugava, Taekwoon sentia como se aquela sempre tivesse sido sua vida – o que era ridículo uma vez que ele sabia que muito mais havia acontecido antes que eles chegassem àquele ponto.

“Hyung, eu estava pensando.” Hongbin começou, e Taekwoon lembrou a vez em que ele havia dito as mesmas palavras, em uma situação completamente diferente. “Eu acho que já entendi como se usa a máquina depois de tanto observar. Você acha que eu posso tentar?”

“Claro.” Ele respondeu, lavando as mãos, livrando-se de qualquer resquício de sabão que sua mão pudesse conter, enquanto Hongbin enxugava a última panela. “Só tenha cuidado pra não perder o controle e pra não quebrar a agulha.” Ele percebeu o quanto havia sido cruel com as palavras apenas depois que elas já haviam saído de sua boca e Hongbin olhou para as próprias mãos parecendo envergonhado. Não deveria ser uma boa lembrança, a reação exagerada que o medo lhe causara e ainda assim Taekwoon não teve o cuidado de manter seu conselho para si.

“Tudo bem, eu prometo que vou tomar cuidado.” Hongbin sorriu antes que Takewoon tivesse a chance de murmurar um pedido de desculpas.

Hongbin se afastou, procurando provavelmente pela peça que ele queria costurar naquele momento mesmo, como se não conseguisse conter a empolgação por finalmente ter a oportunidade.

Andando em direção ao ateliê minutos depois, Taekwoon observou Hongbin colocar a linha na máquina cuidadosamente, da mesma forma como ele deveria tê-lo visto fazer inúmeras vezes.

Depois de respirar fundo e observar atentamente os objetos à sua frente, preparando-se psicologicamente para dar o primeiro passo, Taekwoon pode ouvir a máquina sendo operada sem que fosse ele a fazê-lo, enquanto Hongbin, concentrado, tentava dominá-la.

Após alguns segundos ele parou e observou o que conseguira fazer. Taekwoon notou que havia um nó em meio à costura e que esta não saíra reta como supostamente deveria ser.

“Você vai ter que desfazer isso e começar de novo.” Anunciou, chamando a atenção do mais novo para sua presença ali.

“Não acredito...”

“É normal.”

“Tudo bem.” Desmanchou os pontos que havia feito, taciturno, e com um suspiro voltou a posicionar o tecido na máquina, pronto para tentar de novo.

“Ninguém disse que seria fácil, Hongin.” Taekwoon murmurou como incentivo, mas a julgar pela expressão desolada do outro, ele não fizera um trabalho muito bom. “Você tem que continuar tentando ou nunca vai conseguir. Além disso, você tem que estar preparado pra desfazer algumas coisas se quiser que o trabalho saia bem feito.”

“Certo.” Ele franziu o cenho e respirou fundo mais uma vez, prendendo a respiração antes de recomeçar.

Doía vê-lo daquela forma, tão concentrado no que estava fazendo. Doía que tivesse sido ele a fazê-lo se esforçar daquela forma, porque aquilo provavelmente só poderia significar uma coisa.

Na segunda tentativa, seus pontos já não pareciam mais tão tortos, apesar de que ele ainda fizera outro nó.

Na terceira tentativa, o nó não mais aparecera.

Pela expressão no rosto de Hongbin, que, mesmo denotando o cansaço que se acumulava enquanto ele prosseguia, Taekwoon sabia que ele não descansaria até poder dizer, orgulhoso, que conseguira.

E Hongbin conseguiria, mesmo sem qualquer conselho. Mesmo sem ele por perto.

 

*

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Hongbin finalmente entregara o que estivera fazendo por boa parte da noite anterior.

Não sabia que horas eram quando sentiu Hongbin deitar-se ao seu lado, a cama afundando ligeiramente enquanto ele se acomodava sem querer acordá-lo, sem saber que Taekwoon não conseguira dormir até então. Mas ele tinha certeza de que já não era mais tão cedo, provavelmente havia passado da meia-noite.

Ele podia sentir a ansiedade de Hongbin enquanto seus olhos passeavam pela peça em suas mãos. Era quase como se emanassse na direção dele, partindo de seu corpo, de seus olhos apreensivos, de seu sorriso nervoso, de sua mão inquieta, de seus poros.

"Você já sabe tudo o que eu poderia te ensinar." Taekwoon anunciou após sua inspeção, após observar a forma como cada parte se encaixava, como os pontos feitos à máquina seguiam o caminho pré-estabelecido até que tudo estivesse junto, formando a peça completa, a primeira camisa feita por Hongbin.

"Você só tem que praticar e isso é com você."

"Obrigado, hyung."

"Eu não sou mais necessário."

"Não diga algo assim, hyung." Hongbin sorriu de maneira afeicionada para ele, e Taekwoon sentiu como se alguma coisa tivesse batido em seu peito com força, machucando-o.

"Você deve sentir falta da sua vida."

"Eu vou embora se você quer que eu vá." Falou cabisbaixo, com um suspiro que em nada lembrava o brilho de orgulho que ele tinha na face instantes antes quando fora elogiado.

Taekwoon não queria que Hongbin fosse embora, é claro. Mas ele não podia impedi-lo de ir caso assim ele desejasse, ele não podia simplesmente dizer 'fica comigo' quando havia tanto a ser levado em consideração.

Sentiu a mão de Hongbin em seu rosto, macia, cálida, e ele cobriu a mão de Hongbin com a sua.

Ouviu Hongbin pronunciar seu nome, a outra mão foi parar em sua nuca, puxando-o levemente até que seus rostos estivessem a apenas alguns centímetros.

"Hongbin-ah..." Ele beijou o canto da boca do mais novo. “Você tem a chance de ir, você está livre de mim se quiser.” Ele se ouviu dizer, como se tivesse saído do próprio corpo.

“E se eu não quiser?” Hongbin o desafiou, irritado, teimoso. Era tão tentador beijá-lo quando ele franzia o cenho daquela forma que Taekwoon não queria pensar mais, não queria dizer a si mesmo que tudo deveria estar acabado àquele momento, queria apenas que Hongbin fosse dele – dele, dele, _dele_ , não do mundo, não de mais ninguém.

Taekwoon tomou-lhe os lábios entre os seus, forçando um beijo inesperadamente, surpreendendo Hongbin que, após o choque inicial, tentou a todo custo copiar os movimentos de Taekwoon em força e velocidade.

Quando uma das mãos de Taekwoon posicionou-se sobre a pélvis de Hongbin, sentindo a forma como ele estava apenas com uma semi-ereção, o mais novo arfou e afastou-se do mais velho apenas o suficiente para alertá-lo.

“Hyung, é melhor a gente sair daqui, alguém pode ver.”

Taekwoon parou por alguns segundos, recuperando a razão apenas o suficiente para notar que ainda estavam no ateliê, cruzando em seguida todo o caminho até seu quarto com Hongbin sendo praticamente arrastado.

As roupas de Takewoon foram as primeiras a serem retiradas pelas mãos apressadas de Hongbin, enquanto o mais velho massageava com vagar a pélvis do mais novo que começava a respirar pesadamente.

Ele gostava da forma como Hongbin se deixava tocar e da forma como ele prendia o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Ele também gostava da forma como o pescoço dele ficava exposto, o pomo de adão subindo e descendo, os olhos semi-cerrados voltados para seu rosto, para seus olhos, para seus lábios.

E Hongbin era ainda mais bonito ofegando embaixo dele, muito mais bonito do que ele havia imaginado a princípio. Talvez fosse pelo fato de não ser apenas uma ilusão da sua mente que ele criara em um momento de fraqueza – aquele Hongbin era _real_. Com covinhas, suor, cabelos grudados à testa, olhos escurecidos pelo desejo, pele brilhando, boca entreaberta enquanto um soluço escapava em meio à respiração entrecortada. Ele fechava os olhos às vezes e fazia careta e Taekwoon sabia que estava sendo rude, que ele deveria estar sentindo dor. Ele parava por alguns segundos enquanto respirava fundo e recomeçava a penetrá-lo em um ritmo constante, mas daquela vez um pouco mais fraco, mais devagar, aproveitando com vagar a forma como ele se estreitava ao seu redor, fazendo-o querer ainda mais e querendo que Hongbin sentisse o mesmo.

“Você está sendo cruel, hyung.” Ele sussurrou, porém Taekwoon o ouviu, embora estivesse inebriado demais para efetivamente compreender. “Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa.” Ele queria entender, ele realmente deveria entender, mas ele não conseguia.

Taekwoon não respondeu, apenas continuou em Hongbin, penetrando-o com força. Ele estava envolvido emocionalmente, e ele sentira receio, e ele queria Hongbin murmurando seu nome – de novo e de novo até que aquela fosse a única palavra em sua mente, como se tivesse bordada nele.

“Hongbin-ah.” Ele mesmo murmurou, segurando uma das mãos de Hongbin e entrelaçando os dedos, enquanto a outra segurava a perna do mais novo e a mantinha afastada o suficiente para que ele o penetrasse em ângulos diferentes até que ele encontrasse o certo, o ângulo que faria Hongbin alcançar o limite.

“Taekwoonie.” Ouviu Hongbin murmurar em meio a suspiros e seu tom de voz era doce e melodioso, macia como camurça, e ecoou em seus ouvidos por longos segundos.

Não denotava dor e, de alguma forma, trazia alívio para Taekwoon – não apenas para a sua mente, uma vez que ele sentiu o orgasmo chegar pouco tempo depois, mas apenas depois de sentir que Hongbin também alcançava seu limite, tocando-se enquanto Taekwoon continuava penetrando-o.

Taekwoon deixou que sua cabeça pendesse sobre o ombro de Hongbin enquanto suas respirações aos poucos voltavam ao normal.

“Eu não posso prometer que não vou embora um dia, que vou ficar pra sempre, Taekwoonie-hyung.” Ele falou com um suspiro. “Mas enquanto nós quisermos um ao outro por perto, nós estaremos juntos.” A voz de Hongbin era quase um sussurro contra sua têmpora, mas chegava aos seus ouvidos e em seu peito nitidamente. Ele não acreditou que seria possível, a princípio, mas aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para acalentá-lo e potencializar o efeito dos hormônios relativos ao prazer que percorriam todo o seu corpo naquele momento.

E eram palavras justas, razoáveis. Taekwoon aceitava aqueles termos.

“Além disso,” ele continuou. “Como eu poderia deixar você, se, graças a mim, você sorri mais, hm?”

“Não seja tão convencido, criança.” Taekwoon disse movendo o rosto até que seu nariz estivesse a milímetros de sua orelha, com um tom de voz sério e até mesmo ameaçador, subitamente consciente da diferença de idades, mas sem dar grande importância àquele fato.

Hongbin sorriu pela resposta recebida.

Hongbin riu sem motivo algum.

 

*

 

Hongbin dormira por metade do dia seguinte, acordando somente quando sentiu o cheiro da comida que Taekwoon preparara para o almoço.

Ele andara a passos trôpegos em direção ao sofá e se jogou ali, deitando-se novamente, pronto para pegar no sono mais uma vez.

Taekwoon sorriu ao vê-lo, principalmente ao olhar para o chão e notar Shin enrolado como uma bola de pelos, dormindo. Era quase como se um estivesse imitando o outro.

 “Quem parece com um gato agora?”

 

*

 

**_Alinhavar:_ **

_v.t. Ajustar ou coser com pontos largos o que depois tem de ser cosido com outro ponto miúdo.  
Pôr em ordem, preparar; executar mal, imperfeitamente, rascunhar._

 


End file.
